


Tease

by final_vent



Category: Ossan's Love (2018)
Genre: Dick Pics, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/final_vent/pseuds/final_vent
Summary: Takes place after "Bedtime Stories". Haruta realizes just how beautiful his boyfriend is, and his thirst reaches a boiling point.





	Tease

After that fateful night him and Maki had spent together, Haruta's perception had began to change. Little by little, he started to realize just how attractive his boyfriend was. No, attractive wasn't the word he was looking for; beautiful was more accurate.

It started off small. While Maki looked down at his food during dinner, Haruta would steal glances at his long eyelashes. They were unreal, like none he had ever seen on a man. He couldn't look too long before he had to avert his gaze, cheeks burning up just slightly.

One night, after dinner, Maki went to have his usual shower, leaving Haruta alone on the sofa. He switched the TV on and lost himself in some mindless comedy show. Or, at least, that was the plan. Twenty-minutes later, Maki came waltzing in wearing nothing but pajama pants.

His hair was damp and hanging in front of his dark eyes, and drops of water fell from the strands every now and then. Haruta's eyes followed a single water drop as it hit his shoulder, then slid down his chest and torso. Quickly, he looked away, back to the television.

Had Maki always been in such good shape? He sure knew how to hide it, with all the sweaters he chose to wear. When Haruta looked up to catch another peek, he had disappeared for a moment into the kitchen. He could hear the sound of the fridge opening and closing, something being poured…and then he was back, sitting on a cushion next to the sofa. A glass of milk was in his hand.

"What are you watching?" He asked simply, before taking a sip of the milk.

Haruta gulped as he watched the way Maki's long neck craned ever so slightly, how his adam's apple bobbed as he drank.

"Just some stupid prank show!" Haruta answered, voice coming out as a squeak.

Maki raised an eyebrow and laughed before drinking more. As he tipped his head back, some of the milk spilled out the side of his mouth and dripped down his neck and chest. The sight made Haruta unconsciously bite his lip.

\-------  
The next day was a Sunday, and the office was closed. Maki insisted that they go on another shopping date together. However, this time, he wanted to shop for himself. Summer was well on it's way, he had told him, and he couldn't wear his beloved sweaters forever.

Maki took his time looking through the clothes, pulling shirts and shorts out every now and then to ask Haruta's approval.

"Do you actually trust my fashion advice? You said my clothes were lame!"

"I did say that…but you're still my boyfriend. I care about your opinion." Maki answered, lips turned up in a soft smile. That shut Haruta up.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go try these on." He gestured down to the hangers that were hanging off of his slim wrist. "You should browse too, see if there's anything you like."

Haruta nodded and watched as Maki sauntered over to the fitting area. Though he had expected it, nothing in the store appealed to him. It was clear the clothes were designed for someone younger than himself.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he put the shirt in his hand back on the rack. Pulling his phone out, he was greeted with a message from Maki.

_Tell me which ones you like best._

What followed was a series of photos. Maki in a pair of striped shorts. Then, him in tropical print. Finally, one of him in some sort of floral pattern shorts…with no shirt. The shorts hung ever so slightly off his hips, revealing the top of his underwear.

_They didn't have this pair in my size….I like them though. What do you think?_

Haruta nearly choked on his spit. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, he zoomed in on the picture. Maki had definitely been working out; the lines of his abs were nice and defined. Looking down from there, he caught sight of a small trail of hair leading into his underwear. Haruta's throat went dry at the sight, and he closed the photo. What had gotten into him lately?

_"The last pair is nice!"_ He messaged back, not able to formulate any sentences aside from that. Surely….surely Maki wasn't doing this on purpose, right? He wasn't the type…right? There was no way! He had probably just got hot in the changing room and took off his shirt!

A few minutes later, Maki returned with all three pairs and a smile.

"I couldn't pick just one, after all. I'm getting all three."

Haruta nodded and averted his eyes, trying not to think about what was just underneath that shirt of his. While he had looked away for that short moment, Maki had suddenly run off to a clothes shelf on the other side of the store. Walking back to his side, his heart skipped a beat at what he saw.

Maki stood on his tiptoes, trying to reach a rack that was just barely out of his reach. His sweater lifted just slightly with each attempted reach, revealing a strip of stomach and the waistband of his underwear. Why did such a simple thing make his heart beat so fast?

"Haruta? Haruta!!" Maki called out impatiently.

"H-huh?"

"Jeez, I must've said your name 10 times! Can you help me reach this? It turns out they did have that pair in my size!"

\-------

Monday came around, and they were back to business as usual. Maki had a home he had to showcase that day, much to Haruta's relief. He couldn't be distracted by him if he wasn't there, right? Or so he thought.

The morning went normally for the most part; Takegawa nitpicking, Utamaro making snide comments, and Maika asking Haruta about him and Maki.

"You must miss him when he has to go out!" She said, giggling.

"Oh yeah, of course!" Haruta said, grinning so hard it hurt his face. Did she really have to make her think about him right now? He had just got the image of his shirtless body out of his mind for a moment!

When she returned to her desk, Haruta took a deep breath and got back to the files he was going over. That was when his phone vibrated. Huh? His lockscreen notified him that Maki had sent him a message. Wasn't he at the house now? Though, the showcase wasn't for awhile. He opened the message.

_"Isn't this place nice?"_ read the message. Seconds later, he sent a picture. Maki seemed to be in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. The picture only showed him from his chest down. His shirt was completely unbuttoned and his pants were down, revealing his underwear. Tight pastel blue boxer briefs. So tight, in fact, Haruta could clearly make out the outline of his cock beneath the fabric.

Haruta froze in place at the sight, eyes about to pop out of his head. The phone vibrated again. The picture was nearly identical, except Maki was touching himself through his underwear. There was a dark spot from where his pre-cum had soaked through the fabric.

He sent one more message immediately after. _"Oops~"_

Haruta made a pathetic squeaking noise as he shoved his phone beneath a stack of papers. His heart pounded hard in his chest, and all of the other's gave him strange looks. He bowed his head and attempted to calm himself down.

It was obvious now that Maki was doing this on purpose. Had he noticed Haruta's wandering eyes? What was he trying to accomplish?

Haruta jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he shot his head around. It was Takegawa. Why did he always approach him at the worst time? Could he read his mind?

"Your lunch break started 3 minutes ago. Hurry up and go." He said, face as stoic as usual.

"O-oh. Right!" He stuttered, shakily getting up from his desk. "I'll be off! See you in an hour!" In record time, he ran off to the bathroom.

After pacing back and forth in front of the sinks, Haruta eventually locked himself in a stall and pulled out his phone.

_"What are you doing?!"_ He texted Maki. No response. Looking back at the photos, he felt his blood pressure rise. He was at work, stuck in a bathroom stall with a raging hard-on. Great. With a sigh, he unzipped and pulled down his pants.

Phone in hand, he began to stroke himself as he looked at the photos. He thought of how Maki always smelled like fresh laundry and home cooking. How soft his hair and skin always looked. How he had touched him the other night. How lewd he was being in the pictures he had sent. Never in a million years did he think a perfectionist like Maki would do something like that during working hours.

His personality was revealing new and exciting sides that Haruta didn't quite know how to react to. He closed his eyes as his pace sped up, hissing softly. What would it be like to inside him, he wondered. The grip of his hand tightened. Haruta began to imagine that he had Maki there with him, that he was taking him up against the wall. He could almost feel him, warm and tight around him…greedily pulling him in with every thrust.

Before Haruta even knew what had hit him, he was blowing his load all over his hand and the wall in front of him. It took a moment to regain his bearings, and without thinking, he snapped a picture of the aftermath. He had re-opened the chat with Maki and was about to send the photo when he snapped out of the daze he was in.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself, realizing he had really just jacked off in a bathroom stall. At work, no less.

Haruta closed the chat window and cleaned himself up.

\-------

The rest of the day drug on slowly, but eventually, Haruta logged out of his computer and said thanked his co-workers for their hard work that day. Rushing out onto the street, he rushed home. If he was lucky, he'd be there before Maki got back from his assignment.

Luck wasn't on his side. As he turned onto their street, he spotted the lit windows of the house. Grumbling to himself, Haruta nearly jogged up to the door and stamped his way inside.

"What was that about?" He yelled as he entered the kitchen.

Maki turned around, taking off his apron. "Hm?" His expression was neutral.

Haruta sputtered for a second when he saw a bead of sweat roll down Maki's neck from the heat.

"D-don't 'huh' me! You've been t-teasing me!" He nearly spat his words out, trying to keep his composure even as Maki looked so damn beautiful. "Walking around shirtless, sending shirtless pictures…s-sending pictures of you jacking off!"

Maki raised an eyebrow and placed the food he had cooked on the table, walking right past Haruta. "Just thought my boyfriend would want some naughty pictures, that's all. Wait, don't tell me. You didn't like them?" Those big eyes of his looked like they could see into his very soul.

"No, I loved them!" Haruta slapped his hand over his own mouth. "N-no, I mean…"

"Yeah, I was kidding. I know you did. Now, sit down and eat."

Haruta couldn't come up with a rebuttal, so he did as he was told with a huff.

Dinner was Maki's signature fried chicken, miso soup, and boiled vegetables. As soon as Haruta took his first bite, he could feel all of his other thoughts fade away. Truly nothing could compare to this taste. No matter how many times he tasted it, he was always left amazed.

"Mmm…this is the best!"

Maki looked up at him for a moment and smiled. The dinner continued without a hitch until Haruta reached for the soup and ended up knocking his glass of water off the table. The majority of it landed all over his lap.

"Shit, that's cold!" He yelled out.

In record time, Maki had a dish towel in his hand and was kneeling at Haruta's side. He gently wiped at the mess, looking oddly focused.

"Ah ha! See? You're doing this on purpose!"

"Doing what?" Maki asked as the cloth grazed over Haruta's crotch. "I'm cleaning you!"

Haruta bit his lip and looked away until Maki had finished. When dinner was over, Haruta helped dry the dishes in silence. Maybe he was just overreacting.

"I'm gonna go have a shower." Maki announced, turning off the sink. He made it all the way into the bathroom before Haruta ran after him.

"Wait."

And he did.

"Do you want to take our relationship to the next level? Is that what this is about?"

Maki slipped out of his shirt and set it on the counter. "What do you mean?"

His sudden shirtless didn't go unnoticed by Haruta, who gulped at the sight. "You want us to be more physical."

Maki's pants came off next, and he looked at Haruta expectantly.

"M-maybe you're worried that I'm wasn't physically attracted to you, because you're a man. That's it, isn't it? You wish I was more physically affectionate."

Maki laughed softly to himself and walked closer to him. "I thought you'd never get it."

"So, was I right?"

"That was part of it, yes. But I also didn't want to be the one taking the initiative all the time." He was so close to him now that he could nearly feel his body against his own. Maki reaching up and moved Haruta's hair out of his eyes. "So, I thought I'd try to get you so riled up that you couldn't resist anymore. Did it work?"

A pitiful sound left Haruta's lips. "Yes…"

As if his body was moving on his own, Haruta had Maki backed up against the wall in an instant, kissing him with need. One hand on his waist, the other cupping his face. The other man kissed back with just as much passion, pulling Haruta closer by the front of his shirt.

The couple awkwardly made their way up to Maki's room, still clinging to eachother, where Haruta was nearly thrown into the bed. Maki joined him, continuing the kisses as his hand sneaked up into Haruta's shirt. His fingers teased over his nipples and down along abdomen, which tensed from the soft touch.

Haruta slipped out of his shirt then, as Maki started to pepper his chest and stomach with kisses. Why did it make his heart beat so fast? His chest tightened in realization. Maki loved him, and he was his.

Soon his pants were discarded, and then his underwear. Haruta didn't know when, but sometime during their makeout session, Maki's underwear had ended up draped over a lamp. Breathing heavily, Haruta took a break from kissing. His face was red and his lips were swollen.

"How are we…gonna do this?"

Maki was already leaning down to take him into his mouth, when he stopped and looked up at him. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to make you bottom. I mean…not the first time. Don't wanna scare you."

Bottom? Him? The thought hadn't even crossed his mind that Maki wouldn't be the bottom. "You mean, you don't usually bottom?" Thoughts flashed in the back of his mind. "Wait, you mean…Takegawa was…"

That earned a genuine laugh from Maki. "Oh, you'd be very surprised."

Haruta didn't even have a moment to contemplate that information before Maki began to suck him off. He gripped at his hair immediately, feeling like the wind just out knocked out of him. With each pass of his lips, Maki took him in deeper. The display left Haruta both unbelievably aroused and impressed. He clearly knew what he was doing.

After a good moment, he pulled off with a gasp. His cheeks were tinged pink and his lips were wet. Haruta wasn't sure he'd ever been more turned on in his life. He couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Maki.…you're so beautiful." He said, the words just falling from his lips naturally.

Maki looked up at him, eyes wide and unmoving.

"I mean that. Never think for a second that I'm not attracted to you. I'd be a fool not to be." It was like he had finally gotten a weight off his chest, saying something he had wanted to for a long time. Haruta sat up and carressed his cheek when he saw the other man was close to tears.

"I love you, Haruta. Even when you go and ruin the mood like this." Maki laughed out, seemingly trying his best to hold back his tears.

"I love you too, Maki. The mood hasn't been ruined at all. I want to have sex with you now more than ever."

Maki laughed and sniffled at that, retrieving some lube from his dresser drawer. When he got back to the bed, he straddled Haruta's. As Maki prepped himself, Haruta traced his fingers along his shoulders, his arms, his chest, his stomach….anywhere he could reach.

When he had finished, Maki took Haruta's member in his hand, shooting him up a glance to make sure. Haruta nodded enthusiastically, looking at him fondly. With one slow push, he was inside him. The feeling was even tighter than what Haruta had imagined, but indeed very warm.

"We're connected now…" Maki said softly, as if he couldn't quite believe it himself. He sat still for a moment, and Haruta softly stroked his thigh.

When he began to move, Maki braced his hands on Haruta's chest. Small soft moans fell from his lips with each roll of his hips. The sight was like nothing Haruta had seen before. The way Maki's stomach muscles were pulled taut as he rode him, the way the dim light illuminated his face, the way Maki squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure.

"Maki….you feel so good…" he moaned out, hands now gripping at the younger man's hips. Despite his attempts to hold back, he began to thrust up to meet the pace Maki had set. The feeling of being inside him was intoxicating.

Maki shifted so he was leaning back a bit, hands now gripping back at Haruta's thighs. He threw his head back, as if completely lost in what he was doing. His words came out incomprehensible. It was all too much for Haruta, and a sudden urge took over.

Holding tight onto Maki's hips, he lifted himself up quickly, causing Maki's back to hit the mattress. Now Haruta was above him. He gazed down at the other man, who looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You told me…to take initiative."

"I know I did! Now shut up and fuck me!"

Haruta didn't need to be told twice. As he felt Maki's leg hook itself around his lower back, he began to thrust into him at the pace he had set before. Maki's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him messily, and he returned, breath getting more and labored.

By the way Maki began to tremble, he could tell he was aching for release. Reaching between them, he began to jerk him off in time, relishing in the way he moaned into his mouth. It didn't take long before the kiss was broken, Maki's head thrown back against the bedspread.

"Haruta, I-" The rest of the sentence was lost in a long moan as he spent himself between them. His body tightened around Haruta and with only a few more thrusts into his his tight heat, he came with a whimper. He rode out his orgasm before his thrusts slowed to a stop.

All but collapsing on top of him, Haruta breathed in raggedly as Maki stroked his hair. He whispered words of affection and devotion into Haruta's ear, looking down at him fondly.

After regaining his composure, Haruta looked up. His hair was a mess and his face was completely flushed. "Wow…that was…amazing." He flipped over onto his back so he wouldn't crush the other man, and stared at the ceiling in awe.

Maki laid his head on Haruta's chest and smiled sleepily. "I could get used to that..."

The couple lay in the afterglow for several minutes, just holding eachother. That was, until Haruta spoke up abruptly.

"…I jacked off to those photos you sent me earlier."

Maki looked up with a smirk. "Yeah, I know."

"Huh? How would you know that? I didn't send you the pict-" Haruta quickly clamped his mouth shut.

"First of all, now you  _have_ to show me the picture. Second of all, you had a cum stain on your pants when you got home."

Haruta let out a pathetic whine and buried his head in the pillow.


End file.
